


孤独的水母

by Oct1st



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct1st/pseuds/Oct1st
Summary: 有日世上填尽了海，我们落泊。
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin





	孤独的水母

黄明昊的初夜，准确的说是我和黄明昊的初夜，在黄明昊十八岁生日那天姗姗来迟。

并不是我们不够叛逆，而是之前试过的许多次都以失败告终，我们发誓这次各自一定把准备工作做到周全，在黄明昊生日这一天势在必得。我们一帮人聚会，疯到了很晚，所有人都散去后我悄悄溜进他的房间，作为他的最后一个生日礼物把自己打包好等待他洗完澡出来。

黄明昊作为今天最大的寿星被折腾得不轻，我其实觉得他应该什么也不想躺下一觉睡到天亮，但是他执意要在今晚就兑现这个礼物。

我说：“你怕什么，我又跑不了。”但还是没能拗过他。

其实我们两个都有点紧张，虽然除了最后一步我们什么都做过了，但是这一天真正到来的时候还是有一些不同的——尤其是在“成人礼”这样一个仪式感十足的日子里，谁也不知道我藏在了他的房间里。

浴室里的水声哗啦啦的，像是夏日一场细密的雨，我不知道黄明昊在里面做什么，他已经进去很久了，我百无聊赖地等着他，躺在床上看天花板，已经开始胡思乱想：安全套带了吗？带了几个？润滑剂准备了吗？我们这次可以一举成功了吗？黄明昊的意思是，今天晚上没有不成功这种可能性，我们不管怎么样都必须做成。

我坐起来翻出钱包，里面有一溜儿安全套，我已经准备了一个多星期了，为了应对各种可能会发生的突发状况，我还买了不同款式的，不怕不够用。润滑剂在黄明昊床头的抽屉里，藏得很深，我打开抽屉扒拉了一下，还在，幸好，没被他爸妈揪出来，也没被半夜潜入的小偷偷走。

我把润滑剂从抽屉里翻出来放到床头柜上的时候，他终于从那扇门后姗姗出现了。他还没擦干头发，整个人看着湿漉漉的，水珠乘着滑梯一样从发梢上落到他脚边——他还赤着脚，全身除了一块短得看起来很多余的浴巾什么也没有。我站起来了，目光急促地扫过他裸露在外的脚踝到大腿的那一段优美线条，他看着我的眼神却也不如之前雀跃了，反倒带了一些难以轻易察觉的害羞。

“丞丞。”他叫我。

我半是责怪半是紧张道：“你怎么那么慢。”

他听到我说这个，脸突然有点红，当然，也可能是我想太多，毕竟浴室里的热气此时扑面而来，也蒸到了我脸上。我猜我也好不到哪儿去。

他走近我，一步一步，踩在柔软的高级地毯上，留下一个个潮湿的脚印。他也顾不上那么多了。等和我近在咫尺的时候他终于快乐了起来，揽住我的脖子把我扑在床上，我们的脸凑得太近了，五官全部被放大，近到失去美感，但我竟然还是很想吻他，他的嘴唇肉肉的，像一朵含苞欲放的花，天生是为了要被亲吻而被造物主创造。

他骑在我身上抱着我，眼尾都洇出了笑纹，斗志昂扬地攥了攥拳头：“我们今天——只许成功，不许失败！听到没范丞丞！”他又捶了我一下，重复强调道：“只许成功，不许失败！”

我抓住他的腰，像小时候和妈妈玩“月亮船”那样，抱着他晃了起来。我也笑了：“你这是在质疑我的能力？”

他笑嘻嘻的，说：“你得了吧……咱俩谁还不知道谁，现在吹牛皮管什么用，有本事……”

我秉承着“男人的尊严不容践踏”的原则，翻身把他扣在了身底下，我很酷地回答：“实践证明一切。”然后亲自把他的回答堵住了。

我们的亲吻都很笨拙，好像就是在抱着互啃，吞对方的口水——我以前还觉得蛮那个的，可谈了恋爱之后才发现，荷尔蒙居然真的会驱使人乐意吞另一个人的口水。亲了一会儿我们都有点缺氧，晕晕乎乎的分开了，他身上本来就松松垮垮的浴巾已经滑落了，一大片小麦色的胸膛向我敞开，欢迎着我前去采撷——黄明昊最近一直在美黑，说要往硬汉路线发展，现在倒衬得我像个小白脸。

我们两个对视了一下，都有点害羞，我没急着下嘴，问：“你准备好了吗？”

他激动的差点要坐起来：“当然！你别告诉我你没准备好！”

我笑了，俯下身把他扣回床上，轻轻亲了亲他的嘴角，算是回答。

吻顺着唇边一路向下，在脖颈辗转，又到了他的胸膛之前，我一边亲他一边向下探手，握住他的东西——我们都比想象的要更快来反应一点，可能是因为都期待这天期待了太久。他发出几声猫一般的嘤咛，胸膛起伏的动作大了一些，我想温柔一点对他，细水长流的来，没想到他还不愿意了，催着我快点。黄明昊今天情绪真的很高涨，也许是因为聚会上被人灌了不少酒，整张脸都红扑扑的，眼睛也闪烁出类似葡萄酒的光泽来，我说：“好吧，是你要求的哦，一会儿别后悔。”

他眯着眼睛，很自豪的样子：“我黄明昊做事——从不后悔。”

待我调动好他的情绪，其实自己也已经很硬了，他主动想来帮帮我，被我拒绝了：“给你的生日礼物，哪有让你来服务的道理。”

“好吧，”他也几分情动，说话气息有点不稳，“那你……那你进来吧。”

可是我还没做扩张。我很吃惊地用手指探进去试了试，后面已经是湿润柔软的了，和以前我们每次搞到满头大汗还是失败的时候都不一样，我能感受到它在吸吮着我的手指，无边的潮水涌来，要将我包裹了。我想起他在浴室待得那么久时间，很惊讶地说：“你……”

他伸出一根手指放到我的嘴唇上，示意我噤声，此时的他连指尖都泛着粉色：“知道了就别说出来了，你这大傻鹅！”

我忍不住偷偷笑了，我说辛苦啦，这下不知道省了我多少事，他干脆把脸别过去埋进被子里不看我了，我把钱包里的一串安全套拿出来故意在他面前晃：“你喜欢哪个？嗯？你想让我用哪个操你？”

我又开始说一些下流话，黄明昊虽然脸皮也不算薄，但是很受不了听这个。他耳朵都要滴血了，被被子闷住的声音像是什么低沉的乐器，此时这个小乐器还有点抓狂：“哎呀你随便！范丞丞你这人怎么这么、怎么这么烦啊……”

我不逗他了，我拆开安全套自己戴上，抽了个枕头垫在他腰下，把他修长的腿折起来，摆出一副迎接我的姿势。我其实也要紧张死了，我强装底气十足的样子，我说我进去了哦，他从被子里迅速地扎出来看了我一眼，点了点头算是应允，又和鸵鸟一样埋进去了。

他自己抱着腿，我一只手扶着自己小弟，一只手撑开他的隐秘之处，试探着探进个头去，黄明昊立刻马上回馈给我他的反应，他疼得痛叫了一声，把被子抓更紧了。我一下进退两难，不知道该如何做，他见我停了反倒更抓狂的样子，连骂了几句脏话，抖着声音说：“范丞丞，你他妈的快点进来！”

我只好恭敬不如从命。

探索的过程是很难的，我感受到他的内壁不断夹紧带来的阻力，我也满头汗，说，“你稍微放松一点，放松一点，太紧了，我进不去。”

他的声音带了一点哭腔，很凶狠地喊：“操你妈，还怎么放松？老子都从浴室辛苦扩张那么久了——你还让我怎么放松？要不然换我操你吧！我看你不太行啊……”

他话音未落就转化成一声尖厉的哀鸣，我趁着他说话的功夫一鼓作气捅进去了。操！我连擦汗都顾不上，老子终于成功了！黄明昊直挺挺死人一样躺着，想抖又不敢抖的样子，一直在倒吸凉气，他拿手臂遮住了眼睛，不让我看那下面的粼粼水光。

我把他的手臂掰开，低头亲了亲他的眼泪，然后开始挺腰。他的里面又紧又湿，一直在咬着我，我试探着动作了两下，确定不会把我小兄弟夹断，这才开始放肆地抽插。黄明昊疼得满眼都是泪，生理性的，然后随着我的顶弄不断发出破碎的呻吟，喉结随着动作的频率微微颤动着。

他发出的声音和以往所有时候都不一样，像是具有美妙旋律的乐章，是有生命的，节奏由我来书写，由我来决定。我一边动一边询问他的感受：“疼吗？舒服吗？”他把原本整洁的床单抓成了一团，根本没有余力再说别的了，我只好从他的呻吟里寻找答案。

我终于彻彻底底地拥有他了。我绝不敢说这是占有，没有人能占有黄明昊，他就是一只漂亮的、自由的雏鹰，睥睨天下皆为之所有，我亦不过是为他倾倒的一员罢了。我们结合的地方已经又湿又软，像是一片美丽的沼泽地，这一刻我们沉溺在其中，仿佛已经来到了伊甸园，紧密相连，灵魂共震。

快感像是不断上涌的水泡，咕噜咕噜的，要把我淹没了。黄明昊的呻吟绵绵的，还带着一点哭腔，听起来很情色——谁的叫床声都是很情色的，但他最甚。我快要被他搞疯了，还一直在试图留一丝理智来考虑黄明昊的感受，待很久后他终于适应了这种疼痛感，或者说是他终于微微体会到快感了，他抓着我的后背，开始指示我该如何驾驶他。

我们逐渐开始找到与彼此相合的节奏，在进行到第二次的时候，我终于找到了他的敏感点，是一个奇妙的、可以让他全身过电一般持续颤抖的地方。乐章的高潮由此才开始。我不是最高超的演奏家，但是这个小乐器只有我能演奏。他这才算是真正开始享受这场性爱，我从他的声音里明白了，他全身软的已经不像话，像是一滩蜂蜜，所有地方舔一舔都是甜的——我在操一滩蜂蜜，我突然想到，没忍住笑了。

他一边喘一边勾过我的脖子，眼神很锋利，像一把小刀，但是刀上缠着迷迷蒙蒙的雾气，发散着情欲的气息。他问：“你笑什么？”一句话都说不连贯，听起来软的要命，毫无气势。

我们又亲成了一团，疯狂用嘴唇互甩，他的呻吟被我堵住，支离破碎的，我在逼他硬生生地吞下去，可是旧的还没咽下去新的就立刻顶上来了。他抓我抓的更紧了，我怀疑我的后背上一定会留下几道红印。我松开他，顶得更深了，“我高兴——你难道不高兴吗——你低头看看这里，看看我在怎么操你。”

他原本伶牙俐齿的，换平时我根本说不过他，可他现在不说话了，是没有余力再说话，感觉下一秒就要被我顶晕了。我也大汗淋漓，其实并没有那么多余地，我一边套弄着他的前端一边故意使坏，“你叫的那么大声，会不会扰民啊？万一你爸妈来敲门了怎么办？张阿姨（他们家的保姆）很可能现在就在门外偷听哦……”

他咬着嘴唇，很决绝的样子：“听，就……让他们……听去吧……”

我其实不担心他们家的隔音，否则也不敢胆大包天选择在他老爸老妈房间隔壁操他们的宝贝儿子。黄明昊虽然话说的毫不在意似的，也在下意识地克制自己，我看着他隐忍的样子，像一只楚楚可怜的小兽，实在很招人怜爱。他的腿缠着我的腰，把我夹得很紧，无言地示意我加快速度，我喘着粗气，说：“黄明昊，我真没想到，你在床上这么骚。”

他虽然被我弄得快要疯了，在打嘴炮方面却还是不肯示弱：“下、下回换我操你……你得……你得比我……还骚！”

我叹了一口气，怪不得到现在了大家还管我们叫小学鸡。

无边的情潮欲海从四方涌来，要把我们淹没了，我们抓紧着彼此，一起在这风浪中颠簸。我们两个小处男终于开了荤，又换了几种保险点的姿势来。明明还在春天，房间内的气温却高的可以杀人，快感带着人攀附上云端，高潮的感觉像是从悬崖跌落，极乐与死亡只有一线之隔。

青春期最重要的这几年，我看着黄明昊从男孩渐渐成长为男人，看着他像是春天的树一样迅速拔节生长，像是蛇一样不断地经历蜕皮，把稚气从身上渐渐脱去了，连脸上的婴儿肥都愈发不明显，取而代之迸发出的是更多男人的性感与魅力。他的美愈发张扬凌厉，不容许任何人忽视，可是谁也想不到，谁也想不到，这副硬朗的骨架下还会有如此柔软的地方，现在它正包含着我，裹纳着我，黄明昊亲自将他最柔软、最脆弱的地方向我打开。

食髓知味后再想遵从理智便已经很难，黄明昊的嗓子都哑了，让我慢一点，让我停下来，可是我已经做不到轻而易举地就把他放过。此时此刻，我终于抓住了这只自由的鸟儿。他本来就未擦干的头发又被汗水打湿了，黏在额头上，整个人由内而外都湿得很厉害，我摸了摸他滚动的喉结，有一点心疼，终于决定这一次结束就真的结束了。

等从高潮的余韵中缓过神来时，用过的安全套已经乱七八糟扔了一地，我终于从他身体里退出来了。而他已经瘫软到没有力气合上自己了，入口还在不断收缩张合着，像是一只蚌在呼吸，并且不断流泪。我伸出手指探进去蘸了蘸，被他捏住了手腕——他以为我还要再来。

我说：“真的不来了，我带你去洗澡。”

他腿软的甚至站不住，只能任我抱着，我们两个人全身都是黏糊糊的体液，那感觉难受极了。我把他抱进浴缸，调节水温，放水，开始给我心爱的猫咪清洗——我和黄明昊一起给tin宝洗过澡，我看大同小异，只不过他个头更大、毛发更少罢了。他坐在那儿，又被打湿了，满脸挂着水珠，眼圈红红的，一张口还带着情欲的沙哑，他问我：“丞丞，你开心吗？”

我拿着淋浴头冲他，冲自己，我说：“这话应该我问你，今天是你生日。”——虽然“今天”已经在我们的无度荒淫中早早成为一个过去式了。

他伸长胳膊捏了捏我的耳垂：“我很想亲你一下，但是我现在实在站不起来了。”

这有什么呀，我想，你站不起来我弯下腰不就好了。

我帮他把后面清理了一下，又把他的头发吹干，他坐在镜子前面，很乖巧地让我摆弄，和刚才在床上的时候一样。我一边拿着吹风机烘他乱蓬蓬的头发，一边告诫，“下回一定吹干再出来，否则会头疼。”

他的眼睛都被盖住了，笑容和牙齿一起露了出来，说“好”。吹风机的声音太响了，我根本没有听清，是从他的口型看出来的。

将他烘干打理好后，他精神看起来也好了许多，坐在床上看我把衣服一件件穿好，皮带也扣上，重新回到人模狗样。我今天穿了件白衬衫，他若有所思地看了半天，我还以为是弄上脏东西了，没想到他拿过床头柜上的口红，突然开始煞有介事地涂口红。

我实在搞不明白了，我说：“黄明昊，你干嘛呢？大半夜化成女鬼给我看？我刚给你洗干净——你自己卸妆啊！”

他涂得还蛮认真、蛮实在的，我袜子还没穿，站那傻愣愣地看他涂口红，姿态风情得像是玛丽莲梦露，这一刻他不再是作为男人在我眼中，而是情人，是只一眼打过去便会柔情满腹的情人。他涂好之后拿出手机对着前置照相头审视了一下，满意地抿了抿，然后一把把我揪了过去——

还没等我反应过来，衣服上就已经被他结结实实印了个大唇印，红艳艳的，上下唇间还留了一块空白，形状像个蘑菇盖，就在我左肋骨的地方，想装没看到都难。

“你干嘛呀！”我吃惊地问。

他嘟着嘴，很孩子气很霸道地说：“宣布所有权啊。”

我很无奈地笑了，真是拿他没办法。我说好好好，范丞丞的所有权归黄明昊所属，要不要再去公证一下？

他很得意地哼哼了两声，他说小爷我也不是白挨操的，以后操我一次给你身上做个标记，等我早晚找补回来。我心想，这是看我穿好衣服了才敢如此嚣张，于是还给他一对大白眼。

我推开他的阳台门，准备溜下去前，他又把我叫住了，我以为他是要索吻，所以乖乖回到床边。实话说，黄明昊现在这个肤色再涂这么浓妆艳抹的口红远看实在有点滑稽，但是又有点难以言说的辣，我生怕我再跟他纠缠一会儿就又要流连温柔乡，于是低下头很迅速地亲了他一下就起来了。但是他好像也志不在此，把口红转出来，把我的衣服领子敞开，揪着我的衬衣又加了两道。

我无语了：“黄明昊，你怎么这么能糟蹋东西呢。”

我这件衬衫虽然看着就是件普通白衬衫，其实深藏不露，还是高定，今天第一回穿，黄明昊堂而皇之留下一个大唇印子，还亲笔作了画，这件衬衫算是废了，总之作为衣服的价值是彻底失去了。我还能怎么办呢？只能熨平挂进玻璃窗，加入我家的艺术品展览豪华套餐。

我问：“你画的这是啥？”

他笑嘻嘻的说，“水母呀。”

我心说作为一只水母它也太张扬太鲜艳点儿了，我看更像是熊熊燃烧的火烧云在下红雨，要活在深海里准第一个就被当成猎物。我见过粉色的桃花水母，可从来没听说过山茶花水母！黄明昊床头柜怎么会放这么一支招摇的口红，我没细想，也没想通。

他推推我，催促我离开：“行啦，你快走吧，这都几点了！张阿姨要是发现你你可给我机灵点儿啊！路上慢点，到家给我发微信。”

我说，“好吧，那你也早点睡，你吃点药提前预防一下，你今天没吹干头发就出来，我怕你生病。哪里难受了再跟我说。”

他脸迅速地红了一下，装作不耐烦地样子赶我走——其实发号施令全在床上，就是假威风，他腿还软着呢！

我关上阳台门前和他挥了挥手：“晚安。”

他也挥了挥手：“晚安。”

然后我心惊胆战地从阳台上跳了下去，像是和小朱丽叶夜半私会的罗密欧。二月的天气还很料峭，尤其是夜已经很深，我冻得一个哆嗦，从他的阳台翻下来蹭了一身的土，还得猫着腰生怕再被别人看到，这也太落魄了！黄明昊什么时候能自己搬出来住啊，我恨恨的想，或者能搬到我的房子里来就好了。

我回到酒店的床上，看着身边空空的一个枕头，突然很想念黄明昊——什么呀！我这才和他分开了多久？就算是热恋中的小情侣也不该这么腻歪！可是我躺在床上辗转反侧，经过了性与爱初次同步的洗礼后，巨大的空虚织成了一个茧，把我包在里面，我觉得我不能就这么睡着，睡着以后再醒来，一切都会不一样了。

手机这个时候响起来了，是黄明昊从微信上打来的电话，我接通以后他急冲冲地说：“范丞丞，你怎么回事儿，到家了没啊？让你到家给我发微信，你又忘了是不！大猪蹄子！”

黄明昊把我的脑袋从茧中拉了出来。

我抱歉地说：“不好意思啊，我回到家躺在床上想事儿，就给忘了。”

他也没想真的责怪我，又嘟囔了两句，然后软软地说：“那你快睡吧，不早了，我也要睡了。”

他好像乘着小舟在我心头的那面湖划船，双桨荡开柔波千里，一种不可言说的情绪涌上我嗓子眼儿。我觉得应该再和他说些什么，不能让这一切就这么结束，但是踟蹰很久，他在那边静静地呼吸，以为我睡着了，轻轻说了句“晚安”，想扣电话，我赶紧叫住他：“黄明昊。”

“嗯？”

我说：“生日快乐，黄明昊。”

他笑了：“不是已经说过了吗？”

我想了想，说：“为了防止以后有什么时候没顾上祝你生日快乐，我多说几遍，提前补上了。”

“你敢！”他提高音调，又迅速地弱了下来，“算了，算了，你又抽什么疯？”

我说：“生日快乐，黄明昊，生日快乐，生日快乐，生日快乐，生日快乐，生日快乐……不光是生日，每一天都要快乐。”

他很无奈地笑了：“行啦，知道啦。快睡觉吧。”

我恋恋不舍地道别：“……晚安。”

他说：“晚安。”

醒来之后我知道一切都不一样了。

我躺在另一张床上，盖着另一床被子，旁边的枕头上有人躺过的褶皱，浅浅地陷了进去。我打开手机，2030年2月19日，黄明昊二十八岁了。而我不再拥有他了。

我翻开微信联系人列表，他从没有原则的第一位规规矩矩躺回了“H”打头，我打开和他的对话框，上一次聊天还是在新年，他群发的新年祝福，我也只回了四个字：“新年快乐。”

没有下文。

我回到了十年前的那一天，我和黄明昊的初夜，醒来后感官还留着那一夜的印记，一切都那么真实。那个时候的我不知道我们会迎来这一天，他也不知道，或者就算知道我们也不愿多想。做一辈子的小孩多好呢，但是我们早就被剥夺这个权利了。

幻梦醒来，我们已是两条不同的河流，奔向不同的终点，我们不过是彼此途径的支流，那一场交汇终究已经路过了。我已经五年没有祝过他生日快乐，就连重新开始将对方划入自己的群发祝福列表也是今年才开始的事情。我们的一切都比别人来得要早，恋爱也是，分手也是，像一场轰轰烈烈的烟火，一生只能见到一次。

我渐渐成长，学会一个人面对平淡的生活，很少再想起他，可是这一刻回忆滔天翻涌，关于黄明昊的一切都猝不及防地重新浮了上来。我急匆匆地下床，开始翻箱倒柜。

我把干净整洁的家搞得一团糟，我翻了很久，很久，终于找到了自己想要的东西。

那一件画着水母的白色衬衣，被我小心叠放好放在袋子里压在箱底，我把它抽出来，十年前定制的衬衫已经变得皱皱巴巴——我甚至十年都没有洗过它。黄明昊留下的唇印，还有那歪歪扭扭的触手还留在胸口的位置，他从夺目的鲜红色已经随着时间淡化成了浅浅的粉色，不再那么张牙舞爪了。

原来它一开始就是一只粉红色的水母，这是黄明昊留给我的一个多年后才能解答的疑惑。

它看起来孤零零的，整件衬衫上只有它一个，像一瓣飘零的桃花。以前我以为水母都是五颜六色的，桃花水母就是桃花的颜色，后来才知道不是这样的，只是取决于水族馆的灯光罢了。后来我和黄明昊还一起去过水族馆，我提出这个感慨还被他好一顿嘲笑。

当初黄明昊说着以后每一次都要画一只水母在我的衣服上，但是后来我们各自忙碌，难得能找到时间温存一会儿，谁也不记得这一茬儿了。它是唯一被创造出来的生命。我们曾在那片海里潜游依偎，但还是被巨浪冲远了，原来海枯石烂的意思是这样，我们终将上岸落泊，长大成人，再也不能回到深水，回到独属于我们二人的那片海域。

我已经很久很久没有穿过这件衬衫了，一开始我把它当宝物供着，后来，却是实实在在的忘记了。水母没有了擂动的心脏来为它注入生命力，看起来已经衰微枯竭了，黄明昊的唇印也不再那么清晰，晕开模糊成了一团色块，在衬衫上褪色成了更遥远更不可追的柔情。

我抱着那件衬衫，在遍地狼藉中笑了起来。

Fin.


End file.
